


Comessen

by Potatochan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Discrimination, Eventual Smut, Futuristic, Mpreg, Multi, New Species
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochan/pseuds/Potatochan
Summary: Because of the fourth war, many humans became wiped out with only so many left to fend. In attempt to reproduce quicker the Comessen branched off of the humans as a new evolution. Both male and female Comessen were extremely fertile.Meet Eren Yaeger, a Comess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an idea I had a while ago and I've decided to make the chapters as long as I can. They may take really long to make but I'll try to update a soon as I can with this. I may make a tumblr for the art I make in correlation to my stories but I'm still debating. I would love for you all to see how I perceive the characters in my stories. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do!! Happy reading!

In this world of 3070 the humans have evolved into a numerous group called Comessen. A Comess is a human (a new human) in which evolution has taken ahold of outcomes. Comessen are a group of comess and these are humans that have high fertility rates. Males and females are capable of impregnating and being impregnated. Comessen are more intact with nature than knowledge. Instinct and feeling are seen separately but does not mean they don't feel, they just don't rely on it. 

Not exactly more primal but they don't second guess themselves and they are the most honest people. Since they never second guess they are taken by birth and made to think that they are supposed to be slaves. This began to happen in 3010. Comessen are very calm and composed people until threatened or angered. Comessen are said to be the most beautiful species in the world. 

Since the coming of this new species there has been a change in many priorities and views. Comessen have shifted the world in both negative and positive ways. Many humans see them as a fix to the population after the fourth world war. The dent in human population decreased significantly and this caused the evolution of man. Others see them as something to control and make a slave out of. There have been marches for the Comessen and laws for their freedoms but those laws never stopped the rich. 

For thirty years the fight for Comessen has been in order and so far there has been improvement but not enough. Underground factories and oddball lunatics force the Comessen to birth children. This is a story of a human and a Comessen coming together. 

*

The office was nothing short of bare and boring. The gardeners didn't let that stop them from having a bit of fun. They loved to watch and comment on this new type of adult film called Comessen Love. Barely crossed the edge of pornography. They enjoyed watching a Comess being fucked and then some. Most humans couldn't keep their eyes off of Comessen because of the beauty and the smell. The smell that was said to be from angels and the heavens above. 

The gardeners joked and pointed but found themselves reaching for the exit buttons once Levi made his appearance. They stared at him and covered their sporting erections but simply sat. Levi looks around the lot and frowns at their current position. This happened every week. Some lad would bring in the newest Comess porn and play it during work time. This pissed Levi off. 

"What the hell are you doing? Get back to work!" He yells and heads to his office near the back. They had some calls from new coming costumers and he was desperate to show them how the life of plants worked. Even with the face of a killer, Levi was a horticulture therapist, he loved to teach the needy about the calming sensation of planting. He was the manager of Theraculture, cheesy name but he only had one option, and so far everything was going good. 

Levi had been informed of a Comessen factory nearby but he really wasn't concerned because he never even met one. Yeah he watched a couple of things here and there but then again, who hasn't. It wasn't like he could blame his subordinates he was just upset that they choose to do it in the middle of work. Levi was a man who would never waste a good work day and he was determine to teach those blokes as well. 

After a six of hours in his therapy sessions he was signing out for the day and heading home. His home was only a ten minute drive and thirty minute walk so he liked to take those times walking home. He was in love with how the trees spoke to him as he went by and his car followed after him on autopilot. Once in his apartment, he switched on the tv and sat down watching the latest news on Comessen marches and rights. Wasn't like he had a problem with the Comessen he just didn't participate in anything or had any opinions. They were beautiful Levi could say that much. 

Levi waits for a bit and sees Möbel slip through his window for his dinner. Möbel wasn't exactly his cat but he liked him for his freedom and cleanliness. The cat usually came in and out just for food and on occasion a scratch or two. After feeding Möbel the brown tabby ran out again and Levi sighs as he heads back to the kitchen for his own meal. 

After his dinner and more news, Levi decidedly went to his loft upstairs. Without any thought his lights went off and he shut his eyes to sleep. 

*

Ring Ring

Levi woke up to the sound of his phone and he reached to answer. 

"Hello?" He was rough from sleep but he could tell that it was one of the workers. 

"Yes Mr. Ackerman I think you should head down here to the house. There's someone in there." Eld said with a bit of fear in his voice. Levi frowns. 

"Someone in the house? Doing what?" He asks curiously. 

"I don't know sir, all I know was that I came back to get my bags I forgot and I see someone standing in the green house. Just standing. I'm a bit frightened sir." He explains and Levi let's out a breathy sigh. 

"Fine, stay there, I'll see you in ten." Levi says and hangs up to stand and put on a jacket with boots. After locking his door he walks out to his car and drives out to the office. It was a small building with a large green house in the back for all of the plants. He was confused why someone would be out there unless his subordinates were pulling his leg. Man would that piss him off. 

He arrives in ten minutes and heads to open the office door to find they were already open by Eld. He was standing there with a look of worry on his face and Levi just chuckles. 

"Come on." Levi says and they walk to the back where the house was. It was pitch black outside because it was 2 in the morning but it didn't really bother Levi anyway. He opens the glass door and it slowly creaks. He hears shifting inside and looks curiously in to see a shadow standing in the middle of the room with it's arms out. Levi pushes his hand out to feel for the switch and once he finds it, click. 

Eld stood behind Levi watching from afar but once the light came on his jaw dropped. 

"Comess" Eld says in a whisper. Levi didn't hear him for his full attention was on the tanned naked back and behind wrapped in the plants surrounding them. The flowers and branches reached for the center piece and the plants closest to the figure already swirled around their body. The figure let them as if they thought it was the most godly thing in the world. Levi's eyes widen but he makes no move until the bodies head turns slightly towards them. 

It's eyes were like no other and its hair had a seductive texture just by looking. Levi calls out. 

"Who... are you?" He says in confusion but the body stays still. Levi takes a couple of steps forward and reaches his hand out. Meer contact on skin made Levi shiver with pleasure and he saw this being with different eyes. His hand smooths out over it's back and he can't stop it from going down inch by inch. 

"I would think it best to touch me with my consent. Quite rude if I must say." It spoke, he spoke. Levi looked at him before pulling his hand back and squeezing it into a fist. 

"What are you doing in here?" Levi demanded and the being turns around fully. A mistake for Levi almost pounced if the man didn't put his hand on Levi's shoulder. His eyes were green with gold specks and his hair was curly with slight length but not too long. His skin like a perfectly baked...anything and he had a voice of music. Levi was so attracted it hurt. 

"Healing. I've run away from a near by factory you see and your wonderful garden here offered me help. I thank them for that." He says and smiles at the plants releasing their hold on him. Levi hitched. Only one explanation to this and that was that this being was a Comess. 

"Are you..... a Comess?" Levi asks and the Comess lets out a breathy laugh. 

"Yes. I am. Want to knock me up do you?" He says and for such an ethereal being he had a dirty sense of humor. Levi noticed he wasn't off in this prediction and he wouldn't mind watching him grow full of his children. 

"No, but would you like to come into the office? It's quite cold here in the house, no?" Levi asks and the Comess nods in agreement. So far so good. 

"Your name?" He asks and Levi quickly says it in full. 

"Eren" he says and Levi looks at him confused. 

"What?" 

"My name is Eren Jaeger." Eren says and Levi nods almost ashamed because he didn't ask. 

"It's very nice to meet you Eren." Levi smiles in what felt like forever. Eren smiles back. 

The three walk into the office in near silence and once inside Eren shivers at the warmth. Quite nice if he must say. 

"Anything you want to eat or drink? We have a wide variety." Eld explains mesmerized by the beautiful body in front of him. 

"Oh, water'll do just fine thank you." And Eld was on the move to the back room. Eren stood as Levi rummaged through his own office for some kind of blanket. The man needed to be covered. Eren turns to peer in curiously but then Eld comes back. 

"Here! It's some of the finest water we got." Eld says and hands Eren the large bottle of water with a smile. Eren takes it and thanks him with a nod. After opening the bottle Eren downed the whole thing. Eld watches in surprise. 

"Again thank you. It was much needed." Eren says and walks into Levi's office. He watches Levi groan in frustration and chuckles a little. Levi turns. 

"What are you laughing at?" Levi says with a frown. 

"You. If you gave me you jacket that would be all I need and I'll be on my way. Your office is too close to the factory." Eren has a constant smile on his face and Levi was about to nod but shook his head. 

"Sorry kid but you can't just walk out into public with just my jacket on. You'll get raped." Levi spoke still rummaging. Eren looked surprised. 

"I do believe I'll be fine but if you insist. I am tired anyway." Eren, as if on cue, yawns and sits in one of the leather chairs. Levi looks up at him but turns away embarrassed when his eyes meet Erens genitalia. Eren chuckles even more. 

"Pretty isn't it? This body 'O mine. I have all of my eggs and my hips are wide enough for sextuplets and my testicles are in a perfect temperature at all times for making sperm. My skin is without mark and my hair is soft. This is what they tell me. Tell me I'm beautiful and really meant for bearing Smiths children. I've always wondered what would happen if I ran away. So I did and now I've meet you." Eren was on a sudden burst on his body and then a man named Smith. Levi looked up again but was instead meet with Erens eyes. Eren leaned over to stare him down but pulled back when Levi blinked. 

"You are the only one I've met that has caught my interest. Your friend back there looks like an ape, which is to be expected, but you. You look heavenly." Eren says eyeing Levi with interest and a hint of hunger. 

"An ape? Why?" Levi was very confused. 

"Us Comessen are really only supposed to be attracted to other Comess but they implanted my eyes with a contact to make everyone appealing." Eren explained sitting even further back. 

"And now you see us for who we are?" Levi asks giving up on his blanket search. Eren nods. 

"I ripped out my contact so now everyone is back to normal. You are different though." Eren says and Levi frowns. 

"Is that something that's never supposed to happen?" He asks and Eren shakes his head no. 

"It's not uncommon for a Comess to be attracted to a human but it only happens to some Comess and I am thrilled to find that I am one of them." Eren says with a cheery voice but contains it. Levi's eyes widen but he just stands and slips off his jacket. As he does this Eren looks him up and down with approving eyes. Levi felt like a piece of meat. 

"Even your body is higher than my standards. I wouldn't mind having you in m-" Levi covers Erens mouth with shock and even more comes when the Eren licks his palm. Levi jerks back and walks out of his office with a blush. 

"He tastes sweet too. I want him." Eren says to himself after Levi leaves the room. Levi comes back with a pair of sweats and his jacket to hand to Eren. 

"Here. Wear this for now, I'll take you to my place so you can get rest and then we'll figure something out for you." Levi states and begins to walk back out expecting Eren to follow him. 

Eren hurries with the sweats and jacket to quickly catch up to the extremely attractive man. Eld was working something with his computer while standing over the desk and as Eren walked by he stood straight. Eren was a little shocked by the sudden movement but instead smiled at the apish man with great hesitance. Eld smiles back shyly and turns back to his desk. 

Levi, in a short spurt of wrongly used vocabulary, was having trouble focusing on anything but the Comess. His brain was practically having a malfunctioning and nothing could honestly be done about it. First he meets the most beautiful person alive, then that person happened to also be naked which in turn gave more beauty to share, after that the person said he was attracted to Levi in a very unique and almost alienated way. Eren seemed to speak mildly adequate English but when it came to filtering, nothing was short of perfect when it came out. Levi was just a bit uncomfortable but made a quick decision to shut the fuck up and deal with the extremely hot and perfect man that showed interest in him. 

Levi was not accustomed to people making moves on him but he often, a couple of years back, would entertain himself in some sex. Nothing official nor personal but some casual or drunk and dirty sex. He made a promise to his mother though that he would some day find someone that he would be more than happy to spend his days with. After she passed he kept to it and made his way into a life of abstinence. Not that he was having problems with that, it wasn't like he was a horny teenager, but on occasion he'd feel the need to just rut. 

Eren was a surprise that he was both thrilled and terrified of. He thought maybe Eren would stay committed and was actually a wonderful person. He also thought that maybe Eren was someone that was all over the place and had a clashy personality, Levi just never knew. He does suppose that he could straight up ask but he believes that getting to actually know Eren would give him truthful results. 

Levi deemed it time to get on the road with the Comess when he saw Eld staring very rudely at Erens thighs. Levi didn't want to burst the bubble for Eld since he knew Eren saw Eld as a monkey but with that stare he was on a verge. 

"Alright, Eld, lock up the house and the office please. We'll be leaving now, so see you tomorrow." Levi waved his hand slightly and lead Eren out of the building to his car. 

"He was...nice." Eren said with a tiny hint of a smile on his lips. Levi knew just from the tone that the Comess was being a shit. He couldn't blame him though, Eld was acting just a tad creepy. 

"Yeah well I guess he tries sometimes. I have some questions I want to ask you." Levi says as he opens his car door for Eren and the Comess got in. After shutting the passenger side he walks around the front to enter his own side. 

"What kind of questions? Personal? Informational on my species? What?" Eren asks excitedly and Levi rolls his eyes a little. 

"Well shit, you'll see what kind when I ask them. Now put your seatbelt on." Levi says mildly annoyed but wasn't actually considering the cute Comess's reaction. Eren hurried with the strap and Levi took off towards his apartment. Levi took swift glances at the Comess to find him watching the trees pass by them under street lights. His eyes go back to the road. 

"You like plants and foliage and such, huh?" Levi asks curiously and Eren switches his perspective to Levi. Levi continues to look forward. 

"Indeed. As do you. I love your house it was quite lovely." Eren says with an automatic smile. Levi glances his way and nods. 

"What do you like, Levi?" Eren asks and Levi sighs slowly. 

"Well, plants. I also love cleanliness and showers. Comfortable areas and hard liquor. You?" While Levi talked about his likes Eren nodded in tune and then stared at his lap. 

"Plants, animals, nature in general, soft blankets, my children although I should say I love them not like them. Let's see I lik-" Eren was stopped with a wave of Levi's hand and looks up curiously. 

"Wait, wait, wait. Children? You have children??" Levi frowns at this and drives a bit slower. 

"Yes I do! Four beautiful boys and they are all so lovely. My first is Edel who is very strong and now in a training program for the army! Wonderful, no? I had him when I turned seventeen and then there is Bren who is studying at a very rich college and is aspiring to be a Chemist. My third is Lutz and he is a junior in high school I believe but he's very smart. My last is Tabbart or he likes Tab much better as he is a freshman in high school and he is so beautiful. All my boys are." Eren looked peaceful as he spoke of his sons and Levi was in shock the entire time. He never knew the Comess had children. And had them at the starting age of seventeen. Insane. 

Eren looks over to Levi with a smile and turns back to the view outside. Levi was stuck. He wanted to say something but his words didn't do shit. He finally spoke. 

"Who do you have these kids with? Is she your wife or something?" Levi couldn't help but be curious about this whole situation. Eren turns back to Levi and laughs. The sudden giggles makes Levi turn and frown. 

"No, no, no! Haha we're not married. Never in a million years would I marry that asshole. And she is in fact a he. Erwin Smith is the father of my children." Eren says stifling chuckles while doing so. Levi's eye just about bulged and he coughed awkwardly. Does this mean that Eren was the one carrying? Levi thought long and hard about this seeming midlife crisis at his feet. 

"Oh. Erwin smith is that politician right? The one fighting Comessen rights?" Levi asks and Eren nods. 

"Yes he is. Don't get this wrong though, he never touched me. They inseminated me with his sperm so that's why I was a little bit more willing than if he actually raped me. Trust me, I love my sons, I just hate their father." Eren says a bit sadly and Levi can't help but look. They were finally at his apartment and Levi was quick to get out and open Erens door. The Comess smiled at his gentleman side and said his thanks. 

"So your sons, do you see them often?" Levi asks as he leads Eren to his home. 

"I got to see them every weekend and then Edel and Bren moved. So I only had Lutz and Tab to see me until Smith came in. He told me that the weekends would only be Sundays from 12-5. It made me so upset that I escaped. And we are here now." Eren explains and they reach Levi's door. Levi unlocks it and steps to the side for Eren to walk in. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well now that you have escaped, what are you going to do?" Levi was all too curious to know since this Comess may as well run back. 

"I plan on finding Bren and living with him if I can. Edel is in training and unavailable and Lutz and Tab live with Smith. Bren is my only option." Eren looks around the room and back to Levi. Levi was putting his shoes on a rack and turns back to the Comess doubt on his face. 

"I guess that makes sense. Are you hungry?" Levi asks and Eren nods. Levi then walked to his kitchen to pull out some ripe strawberries for the Comess and handed Eren the whole case. 

"Thank you. I'm glad I was found by you instead of someone prejudice." Eren says opening the case and biting a soft strawberry. The juice drips from his lip and down his chin. Levi walks into the kitchen to receive a napkin and turns back to give it to Eren. 

"Well I'm a rarity I'll tell you that much. Many people have a problem with the concept of new. In my case I just don't care, you are what you are and your just...different." Levi explains and Eren agrees with a nod. 

"I think you might be different as well. You smell good and you are incredibly handsome. I would almost mistaken you for a Comess if it weren't for the fact that you have the body of a normal human." Eren chews his strawberry walking around and shrugging his eyebrows as he spoke. Levi looks at him with a frown but instead goes to a closet next to the tv. He grabs two large blankets and a pillow to lay down on his couch. 

"Well I have work tomorrow and it's best for me to go to bed. You can sleep here and the remote is on the coffe table. Do whatever you want just don't leave. It'll be bad news for the both of us if you do. The bathroom is there to your right, so goodnight." Levi quickly gives Eren the run around and Eren follows. 

"Goodnight, Levi." Levi hears before walking upstairs to his loft and falls into place closing his eyes. Levi was on the brink of sleep when he heard moaning and dirty talk. His head shoots up and he frowns. The moaning didn't stop so he throws his feet off the comfort of his bed and walks downstairs. 

The tv was shining bright on Erens form as he ate his strawberries slowly. Levi turns from Eren to the screen and sees two men, a Comess and a human, fucking. The Comess was in pure pleasure as the human practically rammed his everything into him. They both seemed to enjoy themselves but Levi was not. 

"Kid, why are you watching porn? I know it's late but now??" Levi asks walking over to grab the remote. 

"Porn? What's that?" Eren says biting another strawberry. Levi frowns. 

"You don't know what porn is?" Levi says turning down the volume a ton. 

"No. Should I? I just turned on the tv and went through the gray channels till I found one with a picture. Is this bad?" Eren asks curiously but Levi just groans. Erens naive aroma was a little annoying but honestly he thought it was cute. Levi looks back at the screen with the two men and the angle was now different where it showed clearly were the men connected. 

"This, this is sex. You know what sex is?" Eren nods and Levi sighs in relief. 

"Well porn is when people do sexual things on camera for money. It goes to websites and many people are aloud to see it and maybe release tension or for fun?" Levi was uncertain with his sad excuse for an explanation but went with it anyway. Eren seemed to grasp his words when the boy nods slowly. 

"But sex is sacred. Why would you want to show people?" Eren asks frown up at the screen. Levi follows Erens eyes and sits next to him on the soft couch. 

"Sometimes people have too in order to survive and some people just really like sex. I know it's odd but it's been around way before we were ever born so it's nothing new." Levi explains thoughtfully and Eren sets his case of strawberries down on the coffee table, almost empty, and starts licking his fingers clean. Levi's eyes shift from the tv to Eren long tongue. 

"Do you want to?" Eren suddenly asks and Levi looks shocked. 

"Want to what?"

"Have sex?" Levi's eyes widen as the younger man looks at him unfazed by what came out of his mouth. 

"I occasionally have a need to have coitus with someone but it's not constant. I have control." Levi answers without actually answering. Levi knew what eren meant but he purposefully avoided the question with a fact almost. 

"No, with me. I have never had sex before and judging by how the man up there looks, it seems enjoyable." Eren eyes stuck to the screen when he mentions the men. Levi knew not to be shocked but couldn't help the confusion. 

"Why would you want to have sex with me?" Levi asks curiously and Eren turns to him again. 

"You're handsome, strong, providing, and you smell like a sugary lemon. You have all of the qualities for a perfect mate and to be honest you have caught all of my attention." Eren explains with hesitation nor embarrassment and Levi just blinks. This Comess seemed to have no shame and if Levi were ten years younger he would have jumped the man in a second just to ease his need but Levi was grown and matured. Erens eyes were screaming young and Levi couldn't help but feel he would be taking advantage of the younger. 

"You barely know me and you look like a college student. I'm sorry but I'll have to pass your offer because I'm not some horny kid looking for a quick fuck." Levi says as he rises from his spot on the couch but Eren was quick to yank him back down. 

"Don't worry about my age, I'm actually thirty six and I'd like to try something with you, if you don't mind. It sort of a test in my tradition and it helps me know who I want better." Thirty six?! He was three years younger than Levi but he sure as hell looked 20. Eren never let go of Levi's wrist but got closer and was next throwing his leg over Levi's in a straddle. Levi jerks back a little before looking at Eren trustingly. 

"It does involve kissing, as my people are very intimate, and I'll need some of your blood but that usually happens during the kissing." Eren explains quickly to soothe the tension in Levi's muscles but as a warning. Levi's eyes never widened as much as they had now and he found himself thinking that he was fine with this ritual. 

"Uh... ok." Levi responds and Eren smiles widely at him while he cups his face gently. The Comess took his time pulling into Levi's face but was there anyway, although they were barely touching. It seemed like teasing and Levi was getting impatient with want but Eren just stared into Levi's grey eyes. Their lips brush as Eren slightly opens his mouth and Levi mimicked the action. Eren didn't close his eyes but Levi thought it was hot when he was staring straight through him with half lidded globes. Then Eren moved forward to have them touching fully with opened mouths, odd to Levi because he was used to just kissing, but it felt right for the moment. 

Eren decided then to close his eyes as well as his mouth and push their lips tightly together. Levi did the exact same in relief as they moved together. Erens hand lead from his face to the back of his neck and rubbed the under hair there. The kiss was anything but fast. They pushed against each other and tilted their heads both right and left to feel, more. Levi was not used to such affections and he wasn't really sure why he was doing this but it all felt just so right. Levis hands rub circles into the Comess' thigh and the kissing increases its speed. Their lips open and close around each other and push even harder until Erens tongue came out and swiped. Levi opened his mouth and pushed his tongue to meet Erens. They took what they had and Eren was getting huffy with his breathes but Levi was enjoying this. He hadn't had anyone in his lap for years and the supple meat pressing down on his groin made him really regret that decision. 

Levi took control over their battle of tongues and Eren was completely fine with the idea. Levi wraps his hands around Erens back and leans forward almost desperately. Eren was the first to make any noise and it happened to be a moan, as breathy as it was. They rocked against each other with timid motions and Levi groans. He felt his blood rush straight down to his cock with extreme fervor. His body was screaming at him to take this chance and use it for relief. 

Eren was also hard but paid no mind to it but instead to the brushing of their tongues. Eren found it was time at least and bit down on Levi's lip to draw blood. Levi jerks a little but soothed down a Eren took his lip in mouth and sucked. Levi's eyes open to look at the face so close with interest and confusion. 

Eren makes a satisfied hum as he pulls back to lick his lips in attempt to catch everything. Levi waits to see if they were to continue but Eren kept his head up with closed eyes. Levi removes his hands from the Comess and opts to put them next to Erens calves. Erens body twitches in Levi's lap as his breaths come out heavy and he wears a frown. Levi then, too, wore a frown. In a moment Eren eyes snap open and his hands grip the skin on Levi scalp harder. 

"You poor thing." Eren says looking into Levi's eyes with pity and Levi frowns even harder, strangely possible. Levi was confused as Eren kisses his lips again softly but does nothing against the plush. Their kisses didn't last long as Eren pulls back only to forcibly stick his thumb in Levi's mouth. The thumb was so quick to swipe his canines and draw blood that Levi didn't have enough time to make a disgusted noise. Once the Comess' blood touches Levi's tongue his senses became nulled. The sweetness was overwhelming like it was pure honey and Levi couldn't get enough. 

"Tastes good doesn't it?" Eren says, disappointingly, pulling his thumb from the elders mouth. Levi was quick to nod and follows Erens smile hazily. 

"Wait for what comes now." Erens says more excited for what was to come to Levi than Levi actually was. Levi felt hazy all of a sudden and he closes his eyes just as Eren had done. Behind the thick layer of skin Levi saw a fog and the fog slowly dissipated in his wake. Once it fully left he could see everything and man was it absolutely beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I finished this earlier than expected but enjoy! I also forgot to mention that Levi and Eren are basically the same height, short af

The room in which Levi was in had dozens and dozens of life within it. Plants Levi had seen and some too exotic for him to remember. The plants made sure that they gave the man a path to walk and Levi took it. It lead to a white space that then became clear into a roomy place. The space had furniture and a television but from Levi's height he appeared so small. 

"Eren! Come in here and help Mutti will you??" A female voice yells out from a room right of Levi. 

"Ja, ich komme!" A small young voice calls in reply from…Levi's mouth? Then his body moved on its own running to the room the voice called from. His body was clumsy and Levi finally deduced that this wasn't his body but Erens as a young child. He reaches the kitchen it seems and his head turns upward to look up at a beautiful woman stirring a pot of water. 

"Good. I need you to wash your hands and help me cut some vegetables." The woman Levi can only explain as Erens mother says in a leading voice. 

"Yes Mutti!" Erens says squeaky and runs to the sink. Then all of a sudden his eyes close and open to a room. A small room meant for a child but a room. Above him stood a man with thick glasses and long hair, he was running his fingers through Erens tufts. 

"Goodnight son. Tomorrow we have a surprise for you so get the most sleep you can." The man said as he pulls away from Eren and leaves the door open to provide light. Again, his eyes close. The newer room wasn't a comforting home or area but a tragic one. Levi felt taller and had grown more muscle. The sight he saw before him was horribly bloody. In the middle of two dumpsters inside an ally were bodies. The loving mother Levi saw and the caring father who lulled him to sleep. Erens scream was heard as he rolled into himself with another's arms around his shoulders. 

The father wasn't murdered brutally but instead shot in the head once. The mother however had bruises and scratches all on her body and her dress was pulled up her back as an only explanation, she was raped. She lay there next to her husband, a bullet between her brow and lifeless eyes open. Levi felt Eren cry harder and shut his eyes to a new picture. 

Older. Eren was older, but definitely not taller. Levi noticed the bloody room he stood in. Not the same as the scene before but in a motel setting and a knife between his fingers. Levi feels Erens eyes widen at two men and a woman laying on the floor with multiple stab wounds. All three dead and all three dirty. Levi stared ahead at the lifeless corpses in mild disgust but then he feels and hears Eren speak. 

"Mutti, Vatti, I have avenged you with this. They will hurt you no more I promise. Their bodies are burning in hell at this very moment." Eren then started to laugh and cry. Levi's eyes burned and his throat was sore at the motions and his eyes shut. This time they didn't open. Perhaps they did and he was unable to see. 

A bag was yanked from Erens head giving Levi whiplash and a man, rather large stood tall before him. Levi felt Eren scowl but the man was not fazed. Eren was then dragged from what seemed to be a van and Levi hurt from the screaming. Eyes shut. The room was pure white and Eren was tied to a bed and the boy clearly struggling if the burn at his wrists were anything to go by. Levi feels the hot sting of tears and the insistent sore from his throat. A man walked into the room to his left and Eren shook even harsher. The man had no expression as he lifted Erens hospital gown to feel him up. Levi felt disgusted as Eren was touched roughly. The man then pulled down the gown and begin to scribble away at his clipboard. 

Then, suddenly, a tall man with two large men at his sides came in. His hair was a dirty blonde and his brow was large and conjoined. He walked in like he ran the place and the doctor looked at him that way. Levi feels Eren scowl. As the man got closer to the bed he moved from the view of a young teen. He looked fifteen but he was tall. His big blue eyes settle on Erens twitchy body. 

"Age?" The teen asks and the doctor quick says ten and the teen frowns but nods anyway. 

"I'll take him." 

"I am not your property!!!! You pigs I'll -" eyes shut. 

A new area but instead Eren was free and taller. Levi could feel the large hips at the side of his arms. Eren was walking down a hall towards two large doors. They swing open at his touch and he enters a cafeteria with at least a hundred more Comessen. They all looked towards him with smiles and glares alike. That's when Levi looked down at his stomach. Seventeen. His big bump was a clear sign of pregnancy. Eren didn't look at anyone except a small blonde sitting. The blonde looked up at him and smiled widely. 

"Armin? I thought you would be in your room reading your head off." Eren laughs and he sounded peaceful. At least more than what Levi had been seeing so far. 

"And I thought you'd be in your room rubbing that belly of yours." Armin retorts sassily but Levi didn't understand how they could be happy about this stomach. This was a result of forced pregnancy wasn't it? How is that a happy situation. Eyes shut. When Levi, Eren, opens his eyes he makes eye contact with an infant. Small and round in the face with light brown curls. His eyes were open and continuous on Eren. Big bright blue. Levi feels Eren rock the young child back and forth to put him to sleep. The eldest, Edel. He had a carmel glaze to his bright skin and that made him a mixture of Eren and Smith. 

The young child closes his eyes and breathes softly as Levi, Eren kisses the top of his head. Eyes shut. Another child, smaller than the last and this time blonde hair with dark brown eyes. Levi sees in the corner a child, who he assumes is Edel, playing with car toys. He was still young so his face was covered in drool and he made gurgles. The other child, Bren, was soft to touch and calmed Levi's senses. Eren again kisses the child's head and eyes shut. Large blue eyes is what Levi sees first. 

"Maman! Bren stahl mein auto und es ist kaput!! Wachen auf!!" Edel says in his young, unaccustomed to language, voice. Eren groans and sits up from his bed to see Bren playing with the broken car on the side. 

"Mmm, Bren hat spaß mit dein auto. Lass ihn sein. Ich werde ein neue auto für dich kaufen." Eren spoke with rust in his voice from sleep and Levi doesn't understand what they spoke about. Edel seemed mad but at the same time settled about the situation and removed himself from his mothers chest. Eyes shut. 

Another child but instead of an infant he looked to be two. Edel was sat at a table coloring with a marker and Bren sat on the floor reading a children's book. Edel's hair had grown longer and Bren as well. The new child, dark eyes and dark hair, waddled around in a diaper towards Bren. Bren notices the younger and opens his arms for the child to fall into him. Brens small arms wrap around the babe and sit him on his lap to read out loud. Edel was concentrated on his coloring as Eren, Levi, rubs his stomach. Another bump was formed but this time much larger. The three children did their thing as Eren laid down to rest. The room, Eren seemed to have throughout, was covered in toys and pictures. 

"Edel." Eren calls out and the boys head whips up at the voice and he immediately came to Levi, Eren. The boy looked ready for anything Eren was going to say. 

"Can you get Maman some juice? And get Papa too, Maman doesn't feel so good." Eren was saying in his sweet voice and the boy looked concerned at Eren but ran off anyway. Eren watched the other two boys for about five minutes before his door opened and closed. Edel was walking past his giant of a father to get to Erens side with orange juice. Eren thanks the boy and takes the glass. Edel didn't resume his coloring but he instead climbed the bed and tried to help his Maman up to drink. Erwin stood at the foot of the bed and watched Eren down the glass of juice. His eyes were cold and he moved to the two boys reading a book. His large hands came around Lutz, the fresh babe, and picked him up. At first he whined but then leaned his head to the mans shoulder. 

"What happened?" Erwin's voice caught Levi off guard and the man carefully rocked Lutz back and forth. When Eren finished the glass he laid back, with the help of Edel. Edel didn't leave though, he cuddles up with his Maman and rubbed his face into Erens breast. Levi felt Eren wrap his arm around the child. 

"I'm in pain. I think I'll be in labor soon if you'll pack me a bag that would be helpful. The boys need to leave as well." Eren explained to the tall man at the edge, holding a now sleeping Lutz. Erwin nodded in agreement. 

"Alright, I'll have the bag packed now and the boys will sleep at the house tonight. Edel, Bren, let us leave Maman, ok?" Erwin spoke to the boys with the most gentle voice he could muster. Edel dug his face deeper into Erens fatty flesh and wouldn't release his shirt. Bren stood when he heard they were leaving and ran to the bed to climb on Eren as well. The younger wraps his legs around the large belly and shoves his face into the other breast. 

"Come!" The man yells, effectively startling the boys into leaving the comfort of their Maman. Erwin leaves Eren alone with his pulsing cervix and aching body and Levi felt it. The pain. Eyes shut. 

Another babe. Small and lithe but blonde and green eyed with a vast majority of curl. His personality was very much settled with the way he spoke in mumbles. Eren was sitting at his bed, again, and this time with no boys around him. The young babe was talkative and expressive, if he could he would most likely talk a whole crowd to a persuasion. 

"Maman loves you very much Tabbart. You must understands this because I may not be there for you a lot. Papa may take you away from me. Your big brothers will tell you how much I love you." Eren says between sobbed sniffles. His tears blocked view from Levi and his eyes shut. Eren was sitting in a chair tucked beneath a table, two much taller boys in front of him. Bren and Edel. They seemed to be high school age and then in the corner a very tall Lutz and a much smaller Tabbart. 

"Maman, we are no longer able to see you on the weekends. Papa says we must focus on our schoolwork. I'm sorry Maman." Edel was quick to say and look down from his mothers gaze. Bren looked depressed and stressed even more so. 

"Well if your studies are important then I will not hinder you more so. I am not angry nor upset but I am proud of my boys." Eren says to heighten the twos spirits. Bren snaps up with his long flowy locks and smiles. 

"Maman, I swear to you that I will talk to papa! I will ask him to bring you to the house! M-maybe you can stay a night or two!" Bren practically shouts excitedly and Edel stares at him unconvinced. 

"Papa won't except that. I'm meant to be here and I will inconvenience you if I stay there. Just, let's make the most of our time here and now." Eren smiles softly at the younger of the two and stands. Levi felt the pain and pull of want towards his sons. 

"Maman, I promise you we will come back even after we graduate high school this won't be the last you have seen of us." Edel says and stands as well and if Levi didn't feel short already then he sure as hell did now. Eren walks to his eldest and hugs him tightly with his head, this time, on his breast. Eren then hugged Bren with the same position and they all released as well as some tension. Lutz was suddenly up on his feet and after his Maman with fervor. Eren, Levi, was hugged tightly and picked up by the much taller male. 

"I'll hug and kiss your cheek for them. I'm still here Maman, I love you still." Lutz declares hugging tighter and Levi chokes a little. 

"STILL?!" The other three exclaim and Levi feels Eren laugh within the hold of Lutz. His accent was much thicker than the rest. Almost like he spoke German more than the others. Eyes shut. 

The next scene was in a hall, wide and tall but a hall no less. Eren was staring straight ahead when a large force threw him into the wall and trapped him as he came back from it. Arms hit the wall beside Levi's head and his eyes widen, Levi can feel Erens fear but that dissapates when he looks up. Erwin Smith. The man was sudden to lean down and force his lips on Erens. Eren pushes his chest as hard as he could. The man didn't budge but that didn't stop Eren from ripping away from the kiss with a harsh pull. 

"What in the world are you doing?!" Eren was on the verge of screaming as he asks the man his motives. Erwin looks down at Eren with lust filled eyes and continues to trap the Comess. 

"I want to fill you with my child naturally this time. It drives me insane to see such a pretty thing having my children and I haven't even gotten to touch you. The feeling of another isn't enough, I want you." Erwin confesses and Erens eyes widen. Even Levi felt the fear and anxiety roll through the Comess' veins. 

"No, we had an agreement. I would have your children only if you didn't touch me. No changing it now." Eren was set on his belief even though he was trapped between those large arms. Erwin frowned at first but then relaxed as he pulled away from Eren. 

"Doesn't matter either way we reproduce. You are mine and you will do as I say." Erwin tidies his shirt a little and walks down the hall towards a secluded area. Levi's eyes burn. Eyes shut. 

The lazy way Eren opens his eyes showed his tiredness. This time he was in front of a mirror, staring at the practically dead eyes in front of him. Levi was hurting, he himself, for the beautiful Comess. Erens lashes flutter at his wet cheeks and muddy vision. The poor Comess was upset and scared and filled to the brim with questions on what he was going to do. His lips puff out as he wipes away the salty tears with his tongue. Levi was simply watching the cloudy memory with sympathy and he tries to feel Eren but at the moment, Eren wasn't feeling. The numbness of nothing felt familiar and dulled out from exhaustion. Levi's bright green and blue eyes filled with a sadness that was realization. Eyes shut. 

Eren saw his two youngest sons. Lutz was talking his head off about a girl he had a love for at school. Tab sat in the chair next to him, arms folded over his small chest, with a rich frown. The boy was in his own world. Levi felt how tired and heavy his eyelids were but instead focused on Tab. Something was wrong with the younger and Eren seemed to notice as well. 

"Tab, is everything ok?" Eren, effectively cutting Lutz off, asks turning to him fully. Lutz looks up at first and turns to the teen. 

"Tabbart?" Lutz says pushing his arm slightly with his hand and Tab turns from the older even more so. 

"Tabbart, was hat passiert? Erklären bitte." Eren switches to german, showing his seriousness. Tab releases his arms from their tight hold and stared down at his fingers. 

"Maman…ich hat angst. Papa sagt daß…Maman werden uns nicht mehr sehen. Is that true?" Tab was set on tangling his fingers as he explained but Levi didn't understand. Eren shakes his head no and smiles tightly. 

"Oh no my sweet child. You can see me anytime you wish and I will see you then no matter what. Do not fear my child you shall see me whenever." Eren says and touches Tabs hands softly. The young teen looks up to his mother and smiles. 

"Yes!" Tab says excitedly and Lutz smiles as well at the two. Eyes shut. 

Not only was Levi introduced into a new scene with a view but harsh breaths too. Eren was running. The sting of twigs hits Levi's calves and ankles but he continued to ran. His foot hits a rock and he trips onto gravel. His clothing was off and he was running naked in the dark. Eren ran away. His body was in pain and Levi felt it. Eyes shut. 

Levi's eyes hurt when they unglued themselves. He saw his tv and coffee table, sitting there as they were. His neck strains as he pulls up from the uncomfortable, neck all the way back position. He groans and rolls his stiff neck to hears some satisfying cracks and cricks. When he turns his head to look for Eren he was surprised with first, how bright outside was, and second, Eren had a large towel rolled and wrapped around his head as Möbel?… Möbel lay on top of it. Eren was walking from the window to the kitchen and opening the fridge to look for more food. Möbel was comfortably set where he was and actually fell asleep that way. Levi stands to walk into the kitchen. 

"Why is Möbel here?" He asks, voice rustic and unused. Eren turns slowly around as to not whip the cat off of his head. 

"Furniture? Is that his name? That's cute." He states with a smile and he reaches up to pat him lightly on his soft fur. 

"He came in while you were asleep and slept in my lap for a bit. I didn't want him to be angry that I might move so I made this hat that he can hold onto and sleep on my head. Win win." Eren explains and turns back around to continue his search. Levi stares at his back and turns around to head upstairs. His eyes bulge at the alarm clock screaming 9:00 AM and he rushes to his phone. 

10 missed calls and 40 new messages from his subordinates and client. 

"SHIT!"

Levi calls Eld and the man picks up immediately yelling out 'Boss'. Levi groans and asks what's has happened while he was asleep. 

"One of your clients came in for their 7 but we asked them to come back at 10. We also got another person asking to sign up but we need you to do that. Uh if I may ask…Sir… i-is the Comess…um ok? Sir?" Eld was a stuttered mess when he spoke of Eren and it would have been laughable if Levi wasn't so worried about work. 

"I'll be there soon and tell my 11 o'clock to wait to 11:30. I'll deal with the new interest and yes Eren is fine. Don't worry about him and get back to work." Levi was always quick to give orders and once he hung up the phone he was quick to dress too. Levi pulls his bangs up into a small updo and runs to grab his dark brown scrubs. When Levi runs down from his room Eren sat on the couch, cross legged and comfortable, with Möbel on his head with a bowl of Mayonnaise?? 

"Are you eating Mayo?" 

"This? Uh No clue. It's delicious though, you need to buy more." Eren spoke with a finger covered in the dressing. He shoves that finger past his lips and eats the white topping. Gross. 

"Ok, no, don't eat mayo alone and I have to be at work right now, there should be more fruit in the fridge and some bread in the cabinet. Help yourself and I'll speak with you when I come back. DO NOT LEAVE." As Levi spoke he was rushing around the house to clean up some things and snatching the bowl from Eren to put in the sink. He slips his work shoes on and rushes to the door with everything he needs in tow. 

"BYE" was last thing he hears as he trips himself to reach his car. Trip, not that long. Work day, extremely long. Not that it wasn't busy enough for him to forget but instead make him worn. 

By the time his last client for the day left he was so desperate to go back to the Comess and sleep. The memories Eren shared with Levi were disturbing to say the least. It opened Levi's eyes to the situation that many Comess may be in. Forced pregnancy, imprisonment, rape and mistreatment were actually happening to this species. It bothered Levi to no end to think that people owned the factories and the many people inside of them. The thought was disgusting and Levi instead decided to work on viewing his clients progress. 

When Levi deems himself done with the work day he noticed his subordinates left. Except Eld. The blonde walks towards Levi as the shorter left his office. Eld stood by as Levi locked up his door and trudges to the house. His pride and joy stood happily in front of him as he walks inside. Eld kept his distance but follows his boss curiously. Levi's body moved on its own accord to graze his fingertips to every leaf and petal. 

"Sir?" Eld interrupts the moment Levi shares with his beloved plants and he receives a hard glare. 

"What?" It came out a bit too sharp but it was said anyway and Eld flinches in return. Levi watches the blonde with a thoughtful eye as he stutters with his words. 

"I w-was going to ask you about the C-Comess we found last night. Is he a-alright? What happened to him?" The taller asks with concern on his brow and looking at him closer Levi could see the resemblance towards an ape Eren saw. 

"Eren is fine he is eating all of my food but not like I mind much. He's currently staying with me so that we may figure out his situation exactly. He wishes to seek out his second eldest and live with him but that may come with difficulty." Levi didn't snap this time and instead took his time explaining with a petal between his fingers. When Levi looks up yet again he finds his subordinate looking relieved. 

"Good, I'm glad. I'll see you Monday sir. Have a nice night." The blonde turns and leaves the short grump to his house. Levi nods in return to his words and looks back at his house he built with his bare hands. 

"Time I leave." Levi whispers to his vegetable section and turns to leave the house. 

After locking up the office Levi quickly walks to his car and stuffs himself inside. Today wasn't a day for walks. He was ready to talk with the Comess on his odd and disturbing situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyo!!! So I tried to make the food sound futuristic but I tried lol. Also I have no idea what it's like living in western states only southern and midwestern. For those who read Süß Spinne, the chapter is coming along quite full and I may post it today or tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a bit mad :/

What Levi did not expect when he finally arrived home was, his dirty hidden treasures, a messy spread of fatty foods. Eren sitting, laying, on the couch with no shirt or pants eating a bag of heated fried pickles. One of Levi's favorite snacks when he wanted something fatty. The Comess was facing the television and laughing at a man who was attempting to finish a type of course and failing miserably. Levi slips his work shoes of and clears his throat to catch the Comess' attention. Erens head whips up to find the dark haired man staring at him with an annoyed look. 

"Hello Levi!" Eren says excitedly and sits up with a smile. His mouth covered in breaded crumbs and smeared oils. He looked like a child who ate anything and everything without a care in the world. Levi clicks his tongue at the disgusting mess surrounding his living room. 

"Get up. We're cleaning and then you are going to take a shower." Levi didn't have the time to scold the Comess but he was very annoyed with the mess. His body moves itself, picking up empty chip bags and opened water bottles and even a wine bottle. Levi sighs and throws the trash into the waste bin but notices Eren just standing there. Another sigh. 

"Hey brat, go upstairs and look for clothes then I'll show you how the shower works. If you make a mess in my room I will rip your limbs off." Levi threats emptily and the Comess runs upstairs while Levi takes a broom to his floor. When Levi tidies the living room Eren was running downstairs with his hands raised and a bundle of clothes. 

"Ok!" Eren says out of breath and Levi rolls his eyes and leads him to the bathroom. 

After the brunette was told how to use the shower and what he was allowed to use to clean himself with, Levi left the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Levi sets himself down on the couch and flips the channels to find the news. His eyes widen. 

Erwin Smith stood behind a podium with Tabbart and Lutz on both sides. Lutz had a black eye and a cut lip, Tabbart had no physical injuries but he looked like someone ran over his puppy. Smith spoke about his wife? Levi turns the volume up. 

"-has gone missing since last night and the company is taking precautions in order to find my wife. His appearance has been sent out all over social medias, so if you happen upon him give the company a call and you shall receive compensation. Please help us find my sons mother." Erwin fakes his tears and Lutz looks up at him from the side and glares dangerously. Levi watches intently all the way up until the news goes to focus on the past murders. After some ten minutes Levi hears the door to his right open and Eren comes out looking refreshed. His towel fluffing up his wild hair and his tummy peeking through Levi's shirt. Levi looks closer and finds no markings. Then he looks down and Eren was wearing only briefs. 

"Jesus Eren where are the pants?" Levi says shocked and the Comess whines. 

"It was too hot!" Eren pouts but pulls the towel off and throws it on the floor. Levi's eye twitches. 

"Pick it up." Levi commands and the Comess is quick to grab the towel. With a light smile Eren turns back to the bathroom and folds the towel neatly and sets it on the closed toilet lid. Not exactly where Levi would have wanted it but at least it wasn't making a mess on the floor. Eren comes back into the living room with a tip in his toe and a flops down on the couch next to Levi. Levi puts an annoyed mask on. 

"So I was thinking, when might we begin to look for Bren??" Eren asks looking toward Levi expectedly and Levi stares back. 

"Well considering I don't have that intel it might take a while but I guess if push comes to shove I have some friends. It would really help if you knew where he lived." Levi explains turning back to the news displaying rallies for Comessen rights. Eren looks toward the television as well to watch the large crowd get sprayed and Eren frowns. 

"Smith didn't allow them to tell me where Bren was living nor the college name. All I know is that it's rich." Eren says still watching the mass scream and rant 'free the Comessen' like their lives depended on it. Levi hums in answer to Eren but the two continue to watch the news intrigued by the devotion these people had. Some of them looked sickly and thin to the point of death. 

"Since you decidedly ate my good food and I have no doubt, more, what do you want to order?" Levi asks the Comess and Eren refocuses on Levi. 

"How do you mean?" Levi stares at the younger with no expression and the other wide eyed. 

"Jesus, what kind of food do you want to eat? We'll order in." Levi rubs his temples and Erens mouth forms an 'o' of understanding. 

"Hm something that'll stuff me good." Eren says not even realizing how dirty that sounded and Levi makes a face but stands to grab his phone. 

"Hello, I was wondering if I could get two chicken stuffed potatoes with two creamed lime milks. Yes, yes please." Levi speaks on the phone calm and collected and gives his address to the person on the line. After confirming his order he thanks the person and hangs up to head to the kitchen. Möbel was already there waiting for his dinner and Levi gives a sort of chuckle. 

The bowl, filled with raw fish meat and soft kibble, Levi turns back around to the living room and sits again. Erens head was leaned all the way back on the couch and he just stares at Levi with peeked interest. 

"You feed Möbel raw meat?" Eren asks surprised and Levi rolls his eyes as he sits back down. 

"Only once a week, we all have to have a little pleasure here and there." Levi says basically justifying his reason for having so many snack foods stuffed in his cabinets. Eren nods his agreement and sinks comfortably in the couch. The two sat there watching whatever was most amusing to them until the doorbell rang. Eren practically jumped off the couch and Levi stands to open the door until memory strikes him. 

"Eren go into the kitchen and stay till I come and get you." He quickly orders and the Comess listens. The woman at the door held a large steamy bag and a cup holder with two creamed lime milks and Levi was so desperate at this point. He pulls out his card and hands it to the lady who sets the bag and cup holder in Levi's hands. After swiping the card on he wrist band she thanks him and hands the card back. Levi closes the door with his foot and sets the food items on the kitchen counter. Eren was propped up on the counter with his elbows as he pets the brown tabby in front of him. Möbel had decided to stay a bit after his meal to hang around the lovely Comess. 

Levi begins to unpack the potatoes and sets Erens in front of him with one of the sporks. He then takes his out and one of the milks and digs in. This happened to be one of his favorite meals, albeit fatty and extremely unhealthy, it tasted so good. He always ordered them loaded and always with the lime milk and always creamed. Levi was beginning to think he had depression or something due to his unhealthy eating habits but laughs at the thought. 

Eren looks up at Levi with amazement at the large potato with a whole ton of toppings. This was definitely going to stuff him good. His hand grabs the spork and he pushes it into the potato. It's skin broke easily and it felt almost marshmallow like under his pressure. Scooping up potato, cheese, sour cream, chicken, and bacon, Eren wraps his lips around the bite and pulls back. It tasted like nothing he had ever eaten before and his hips wiggle out in excitement. 

"Wah Epi! Ish sho gooooood!!" Eren squeals basically inhaling the potato some more and Levi smirks at the Comess. He felt content providing for Eren and took a sip of his milk. 

"Here try the milk." Levi removes the other cup and hands it to the chubby faced Comess. Eren looks down at the cup and takes it from Levi. After swallowing the bite he had shoved into his mouth, Eren takes a long drag of milk and his eyes sparkle. The sweet milky cream had the slightest hint of sour to it and it clashed just perfectly. Eren took more drags. Levi chuckles at Erens reaction and wonders what kind of food he ate in the factory. Bringing back the memories Eren shared with him Levi softens his face into a slight frown. Eren looks up to see the older look a bit upset and stops his slurping. 

"Levi? What's wrong?" The Comess asks tilting his head to the right like a confused puppy and Levi smiles a bit. 

"It's just so horrible what you've been through. I can't stop thinking about what you've shared with me and… it's just so… terrible." Levi confesses and the Comess stares at him with a tiny smile that could lift anyone's spirits. 

"Oh, don't be upset over such a thing. I was clearly in deserving of it, I did kill three people. Maybe I was just atoning for my sins." Eren says breaking another piece off of his stuffed potato and biting into it. 

"Eren do not say that! You're wrong, the people you killed were the real sinners. You were young and angry and what has been done to you was wrong and messed up. Your parents died and you took over such a situation by avenging them. Sometimes avenging someone or taking revenge isn't the best thing but in your situation, you had every right because your life was taken from you, twice. Stolen like no one cares what would happen to you and that's wrong. You were forced to have children and watch them leave. That is wrong Eren and if there is a god that says you must pay for your sins then he can go fuck himself because you were undeserving of such treatment." Levi feels his cheeks burn in anger and the Comess watched him speak his truth. Eren eyes rimmed with tears and flushed cells on his cheeks at Levi's words. A salty tear falls down his cheek and he begins to sob quietly, forcing the sounds small. Levi walks around the counter and wraps his arms around the younger and holds his head to his neck. Eren grips Levi's shirt between their bodies and wraps the other around his neck. His cries get stuffier and broken as he sees that Levi was caring. 

"Well now Eren, you're with someone who cares. Ok, don't let anyone say otherwise." Levi whispers in his ear and Eren nods in the crook of Levi's neck. Eren was the first to release the tight embrace and pull back from range. His eyes were puffy an he had small red dots coating his forehead and Levi found it completely endearing. Eren sniffs and wipes the corners of his eyes and smiles at Levi. 

Levi smiled back as expected but what was not expected was a slam of soft lips to his. His eyes widen as Eren wraps both arms around the oldies neck and presses the kiss even harder. It was painful but Levi also knew how inexperienced the Comess was. Levi pulls his head back a little to soften the kiss and returns it in full. They pulled, pushed, and bit sloppily but when they couldn't breathe Levi pulled away completely only holding hands. Both panting and Eren was staring into Levi's eyes with sparkles in his own as if he found the best treasure life could offer. Levi looks back into the lovely oceans and pecks the Comess again before removing all physical contact. Levi walks over to their now probably cold potatoes and wraps them in tinfoil. Levi was never one to waste his favorite food nor was he one to eat microwaved food so he'll bake them again tomorrow. Eren watches the man and grabs their milks to hand to Levi. The older puts the meals and drinks into the fridge and smiles at Eren who brightly returns it. 

"I have questions to ask." Levi says suddenly and walks out to the living room again where the couch sat. Eren follows quickly and sits next to Levi with interest. 

"What is it??" Eren says in desperation. Levi folds his legs and looks toward the Comess. 

"How did you have the children? I don't see any c section scars so how did you do it?" Levi asks and Eren looks amazed at the question. 

"Ah, naturally of course. I mean I am Comess." Eren answers shortly like it was an all known fact. Levi looks confused again. 

"Wait naturally? You're a male Comess, how does that work??" Levi asks another and Eren laughs a little. 

"Has anyone taught you the Comess anatomy? Ok well, the new world Comess have both a male organ and a female organ used for reproduction. This is how we are able to impregnate and be impregnated. Old world Comessen were separated into the more human categories but what made them Comessen was their smell and high fertility. I've also heard, old world Comessen had very sharp and stunning features. New worlds have more roundness to them unless a male had collapsed ovaries. Then he would have more sharp features. I, however, am the typical new world male Comess, in which I have both male and female organs." Eren spoke quickly and efficiently towards the older and Levi nodded his head in understanding throughout. 

"So…you have a… penis and vagina?" Levi was hesitant but asked anyway. 

"Yessir!" Eren smiles and nods. Levi looks away thoughtfully. 

"Interesting." Levi murmurs. 

"Now that we've spoken about me, I have questions for you!" Eren says excitedly. Levi looks at him dreading what the questions were but encourages the younger to go on anyway. 

"Your mother, she…was quite beautiful I must say, but your father, you never saw him?" Eren asks and Levi uncrossed his legs. 

"No, I never even met him. Bastard ran when mom was carrying me. He never even tried to help pay for me, which was quite a problem considering mom and I lived in the slums. Partially the reason why I went into a drug business." Levi speaks only loud enough for him and Eren to hear. Eren nods knowingly, having seen some of Levi memories in the drug business. 

"You seemed really handy with guns and intimidation. You were so powerful at, what, 19?" Eren asks and Levi nods. 

"Did it provide?" 

"Enough. We got through a year before I made enough money to buy us an apartment down in Brevard. We spent a lot of time there and I made a lot of money to keep us there until-" Levi stops and Eren looks at him intently. 

"She died." Eren finishes for him and Levi nods crooked. 

"The doctors didn't know what it was, they said they're technology was too old for such a disease and so I stayed with her. I stayed with her until she made her pass and when she did I moved up here to Philadelphia. I needed out of that state but I didn't want to go too far." Levi says and Eren nods. 

"Comeplathemensa." Eren says suddenly and Levi turns at the word. 

"What?" 

"Comeplathemensa. An old world Comessen based disease, rarity." Eren says and Levi still stares confused. 

"Why are you bringing it up now?" Levi asks and Eren looks up from his hands. 

"That's what your mother died from. I've seen the symptoms and how it works, two Comessen died in the factory from it. As I saw through you how she died I knew instantly that it had to be Comeplathemensa." Eren watches Levi for any sort of emotion at the information. Levi's eyes harden after Eren speaks and he turns to frown at his knees. 

"Are you telling me, that my mother died from a Comessen disease?" 

"Yes"

"Are you trying to prove something by saying this?"

"Yes"

"What?" Levi snaps back at Eren who gains a serious face. 

"Your mother was an old world Comess." And Levi sighs a laugh. 

"Then you must be an idiot because there was no way in hell she was a Comess." Levi makes to stand but Eren grabs his wrist. Levi looks at the younger with a glare. 

"Trust me she had all the signs! Levi she was showing all the symptoms and it was the way she died that brought it all together!"

"Shut up! If she was Comessen then how come she wasn't dragged away by some factory owner like your sorry ass?!" Levi's anger got the best of him and he clears a bit to actually hear what he said. Erens eyes blew wide and he lets go of Levi at the words. Levi softens at the younger and kneels in front of him. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that. I was just so angry I really didn't mean to say that, Eren?" Levi was desperately trying to get a smile of the Comess' face again but instead got nothing but an emotionless stare. 

"Maybe I was just weak." Eren says softly and Levi shakes his head at the words. 

"Oh no no no baby, you weren't weak, I'm so sorry I was just confused and hurt that we were speaking of mother, please forgive me?" Levi asks including a pet name suddenly without awareness. Erens eyes snap into Levi's at the call of 'baby' almost as if it were instinctual. Levi stares back hoping the Comess would forgive him for his hurtful and very unnecessary words. 

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to jump you into that. Maybe I'm wrong." Eren says and looks down to his thighs. 

"Do you forgive me?" Levi seemed unconcerned at this point at what Eren seemed to think he did wrong. He needed to know that the Comess wasn't angry at him like he needed air. 

"Yes, I forgive you." Eren says with a small smile again and Levi visibly relaxes at the sight. He stands from his kneel and sits next to the younger again. 

"Good." Levi sighs and leans his head back to rest his thoughts easy. 

"Say it again?" Eren says and Levi turns his head to the right to look at the Comess. 

"Say what?" Levi asks his voice deeper than normal. 

"Baby." Eren tugs on his lip with is teeth and Levi smirks. 

"Baby. You like it when I call you baby?" Levi asks pull his head up from his previous position and sees Eren nod his head. 

"Mmmm, baby. You know you smell so good right now. You smell like fresh honey and sweet flowers, god I could eat you up." Levi speaks with heavy eyes and he slowly gets closer to Eren. Eren shivers at the words Levi spoke oh so sensually and feels an unusual tingle near his groin. Levi gets closer and pulls Erens head for a soft smooth kiss, which the Comess falls into gracefully. Levi continues kissing Erens lips but eventually moves from his lips down to his neck and Eren gasps at his teeth dragging across his skin. 

Levi sucks a hard bruise into the youngers neck and Eren moans softly. 

"You like that baby? You like when I touch your neck?" Levi murmurs into Erens neck and feels Eren nod his head yes at the question. As Levi was reaching to grab the hem of his shirt on Eren, his phone rang. His phone rang from his work number and that meant answering. Fuck. 

"Goddamnit." Levi says pulling away from a flushed and slightly panting Eren. He grabs his phone in a hurry and answers with a tight 'Hello, Levi Ackerman here'. 

" Hello, Mr.Ackerman. My name is Abbott Charles from the Smith estate and Mr.Smith has requested to schedule an appointment with you. His son is in need of therapy and he would like you to use your abilities to lead the boy towards good path. As well as his other son who is having management issues. Shall we discuss times?" Abbott speaks in full through Levi's ear about an arrangement and Levi stands stock still at the mention of the Smith's. Levi was also somewhat confused why Smith didn't call himself but then figured why would he? The guy was rich. 

"Mr. Charles, if you wished to book an appointment with me then you should have contacted my office in the morning. I won't decline your offer but please be considerate of how such processes work." Levi exits the living room by now and speaks quiet enough so Eren wouldn't hear. 

"Mr. Ackerman, Mr.Smith has asked for you to keep the records clean of such appointments and is willing to pay 2 million dollars for a full day, every Saturday, for a month. He has promised to pay even more so if more time is needed. As well as more if this agreement does not suit your standards." Abbott was on the problem as a cheetah was on a gazelle. Levi shudders at the amount of money put down and his old habit of working with money comes back. 

"Since I find it quite rude and very unorganized to call me at about 9 at night I am considering hanging up this phone." Levi says picking some dirt out of his fingers. 

"Yes sir. I was just informed that the price has been increased to 4 million." Levi smirks and hums a little. 

"Sounds a bit fair considering. Alright let's talk." Levi says with much disinterest in his voice. 

"Terms have been spoken sir all we need, in means of transfer, is how we get you the money. Then we expect you here at the Smith estate this Saturday, 6 am sharp. We have made arrangements on where you will work and sent the address to your phone." Mr. Charles had his voice on a tight grip and Levi smiles lightly. Levi gives him an account number in which he uses for transactions like this one and hears the man hum. 

"The money has been sent and we expect you here at the time provided. Have a good night, sir." Mr. Charles hung up before Levi could say anything but it wasn't much of a hassle. He goes onto his bank app and notices the added 4 million to his already saved 5 million and smirks. More money. He hears Eren shift and looks over to find him curled in a blanket, asleep. 

Levi feels excitement bubble up and oddly has a feeling like he was in a mission movie. And it was time to infiltrate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment as well if you wish!


End file.
